


Deceit

by Maggiluisa



Series: Married [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Consummation equals marrige for hobbits, Deceit, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Bilbo, Forced into marriage, Poor Bilbo, Thorin is jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted her to be a burglar, she had said no but it is too late he had forced a marrige on her. Now she had no choice but to follow her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceit

Deceit 

Bilbo ran to open the door, they pounded. Did someone die, what was the hurry. She didn't expect anyone, especially this late. She looked up to see bright eyes under a dark green hood. They stayed at each other for what seem to Bilbo too long. Well this is definitely a dwarf. She's never seen one before. He was big. Why was he here. Was he her father. 

Dwalin stood before the hobbit, she looked just like every other hobbit, they've seen. Weak, fragile little thing. He shook his head and entered without permission. He was about to take his hood off but the hobbit had taken it from him, putting it on the peg.

“Dwalin at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins at yours. I am just about to take tea, pray come sit with me.”

Bilbo smiled at the dwarf, he looked scary but kind. Could this be her father, her mother never told her about him. He just followed her into her kitchen. He sat in her chair and started to eat her food.

“I'm sorry but why are you here.”

Dwalin was about to tell her more but they heard a knock. She opened the door to reveal a old looking dwarf, with a dark red hood.

“Balin at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins at yours.”

“I see I'm not the first.”

She led Balin to the sitting room. 

“Excuse me but I wasn't expecting guest's. I like guests like an hobbit but I do like to know them before they come. I don't mean to be rude but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry.”

They just continued to ignore her. Someone was at her door again. This wasn't good. She left them to open the door, why wouldn't they all come at once. Two handsome young dwarrows stood in front of her. A blonde and dark raven.

“Fili.”

“and Kili.”

“at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins at yours.”

After that all the rest had arrived and that had been very unpleasant experience. They were a rowdy bunch, throwing her dishes. She's had enough of them. Sure she was half dwarf but they don't seem to know how to respect her home. Hobbits don't do this. She wished they just leave her home. Taking her food and destroying Bag End.

Bilbo wanted them to leave and most definitely didn't want another dwarf to come barging into her home. She opened the door to yell at whoever it was but well she thought Kili was handsome; This dwarf was stunning, very regal and beautiful.

“Gandalf I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice.”

“Thorin Oakenshield I like to present to you. Bilbo Baggins.”

“So this is the hobbit.” 

“Miss Baggins ax or sword. What's your weapon of choice?”

“Daggers but I don't see how you need to know.”

“Is that all. I hope you know how to take care of yourself.”

“I can protect myself just fine Master Oakenshield but why are all of you here?”

Thorin just walked away from her, he went into the kitchen. The hobbit looked weak. How was he expected to take this with him.

“Dragon!”

No that was wrong. Did they say dragon. Furnace with wings. She felt faint. 

“Erebor!”

“Why do you need me for exactly?”

“Burglar.”

“You want me to burglar from a dragon?”

Bilbo wanted them out, a dragon. She felt faint. This was too much. A gang of dwarrows invade her home, they eat all her food, destroy her home. Than a very handsome dwarf is rude to her and they expect her to burglar from a dragon. She felt dizzy. They can't think she will go with them. She's a Baggins not some Brandybuck. 

“Poof and you're nothing more than a pile of ash.”

No definitely going to faint.

*

“No! I'm a Baggins of Bag End.”

“You're also a Took!”

Bilbo just ignored Gandalf. No they weren't going to convince her to leave her home just to go with a bunch of rude dwarrows that show her and her home such disrespect. 

“No!”

She leaves him and everyone else to go to her room.

*

The stupid halfling, he can't believe he needs such a weak creature. He needs to convince her. She's a female, he use that to his disadvantages. He saw the way she looked at him with admiration. He would have some fun with her, it's been too long.

*

It was late. Who would be knocking on her door. Well whoever it is, they are going to get a scolding. She huffed and puffed to the door. She opened it will a little more force than necessary. 

“I said No!”

She stops when she feels hard lips crushed hers. They continue to move against hers, strong arms lift her up in a very muscular chest. Ahh this feels so good. She's never had someone kiss her before. He wasn't gently but it felt wonderful.

“What are you doing?”

She squeals in between breaths.

“Isn't it obvious!”

Clearly to him. What does he love her. He treated her like she was nothing a few hours ago. No he couldn't possibly unless dwarrows act differently. And he had fallen for her. Love at first sight. She's heard of it but this can't be possible. No. This needs to stop. She wasn't going to marry him just like that. There not even courting. How do dwarrows court? 

“No! Stop this at once!”

She tried to push him away but he was much too strong. Hitting his chest with her fists didn't seem to work.

“Stop!”

She tried to scream some more but he covered her mouth with his. Using his hand to pin her arms above her. He lifted her nightgown up, ripping off her underwear. She tried and tried but it was no use. He forced himself on her. With the intrusion she stopped struggling, he had done it. They were married. Forced into marriage. He was her husband, she just let him take. It was too late, she was bound to him now. She had wanted to marry and have children but no one ever wanted her. She was half dwarf. She felt her tears running down her face. What was she to do but follow her husband, she will be his burglar.

***

She was sore but did not stop him. She woke up feeling a little sick. Completely forgot about the dwarrows and her husband. He felt her move, that woke him up. He moved to hover above her. Coming to kiss her neck, push himself on her again. He took her again, this time it wasn't as painful and he was a little more gentle. When he finished he stated to do something with her hair.

“This means no one is to touch you but me. You are mine. Do you understand that.”

“Yes.”

So this braid meant they were married. It was nice. 

“Hurry. We leave in an hour.”

“Yes. Of course.”

See all she needed was some persuasion. We have a burglar and I have something to keep my nights warm. He watched this new plaything pack. He had been the first to claim her, she had been a virgin. He was glad, a thrill ran thru him. He bets he was the first at everything.

“Don't forget a traveling coat.”

She just nodded her head. She was going on an adventure with her husband. It wasn't ideal how it happened but their was nothing she could do. At least he was handsome, he will protect her. She hummed getting everything she needs. She should write a Will, leaving everything to Drogo. Gamgee will take care of Bag End until Drogo is of age. 

*******

Well, this was not what she expected but she shouldn't complain. She had her husband keep her company at night but he was still so rude. She was his wife not his servant. But she didn't say anything to him not wishing to start a fight in front of everyone. That wasn't what hobbits did, everything was done in private. They were just married, she will get used to this.

*

The hobbit felt so good, the sounds she made drive him mad. All he could think of was plunging his penice inside her sweet vault. He was the only one who could have this, she was his until he grew tired, than he will pass her among as he always did. No. She was his, he saw red. Thinking of others touching what is his. He felt jealous, she will always be there ready and waiting for him.

****

The trolls had been unexpected but the warg and orcs were terrible. They ran for dear life, she tired to stay close to her husband but couldn't. Kili was closer, she had to protect her nephew from harm. They were family. She should yell at Thorin for being two young dwarrows. What was he thinking. They could get hurt or worse die.

****

Rivendell is beautiful, she wishes she could see more but Thorin won't let her leave. She liked being in bed with her husband, making love but she was still curious. Thorin hated the elves, this would be the last time she ever saw Rivendell again. Maybe when he falls asleep, she can sneak off for a bit. 

****

Why does he always yell at her, she's doing all she can. She's still a hobbit. She didn't know how much she can take. She doesn't go to him in the cave but sits with her nephews. He can keep himself warm, he's been rude to her ever since they met. She was is wife. She deserved respect.

*

He will teach her, she is his. She wears his bead, his possession. She will learn. She will be punished.

*

Thorin was coming to get her.

“No!”

“You are mine!”

“I am but you can't treat me like this.”

“I can do what I want.”

“No! I'm…”

But she didn't finish that sentence. The ground opened up swallowing them all.

*

Where his hobbit. He wasn't done with her. Did she escape from him. Go back to the elves. She will pay for this.

*

“NO! Thorin!”

She watches her husband get thrown by the warg. She needs to save him. He a horrible jerk but he's still her husband.

*

“What do you think you were doing!”

“You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Did I say you'd be a burden, that you had no place among us.”

Her husband did not want her. But they were married until took one of them. She grew angry. How dare he.

“Me! What about you! What was I do! Let him kill you! Watch you die!”

They were chest to chest, well as much as she could reach. She lifted her hand and slapped him with as much force as she could.

“Your an idiot! Can't you understand! You could have died.”

She just looked at him with disdain. She walked away from him. She felt him grab her arm. She tried to push him off.

“No! Don't touch me!”

She kicked him and slapped him again. She shouldn't have done this especially in front of others but she's had enough of him treating her as nothing. She went to stand beside Gandalf. She wasn't going to let him do what he wants.

*

What did she think, she could tell him what to do. She belonged him him. His! He liked her fire. He will keep her. She killed his enemy for him. She will be very useful. His for always.


End file.
